


The Antichrist (One Direction/Supernatural Crossover)

by awkwardom



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Before Zayn left One Direction, Crossover, Demons, Niall and Harry's parents are briefly in this, Not for highly religious people, One Direction/Supernatural Crossover, Supernatural - Freeform, Take Me Home Tour, Violence, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardom/pseuds/awkwardom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can't help who he is. He can't control himself when his anger gets the best of him and he lashes out. But when his anger causes him to lash out so much that Sam and Dean Winchester have to investigate, Niall learns something new about himself...and it's not good.</p><p>**REALLY BAD DESCRIPTION I KNOW***</p><p>***ALSO ON WATTPAD! IT'S CALLED "DEMONIC"***</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Antichrist (One Direction/Supernatural Crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ!!!!  
> This story is violent and mentions the antichrist and demons and such. There will be a near death scene, and if you're not good with blood, do not read. If you are highly religious, do not read this, and do not comment any negativity on this story. The title should give away that this story is not for you if you're highly religious. Any negative comments that have to do with religion (ex. if you call me a devil worshipper or something like that) will be deleted and/or reported. I am not an athiest, I am Anglican, and this is also a piece of FICTION. Lastly, if you don't watch Supernatural and/or like One Direction, do not read.
> 
> Oh, and this is pretty long. Sowwy?

“ALRIGHT, GOODNIGHT NEW YORK!” Harry shouted into the microphone. The fans in the audience cheered and cried out ‘I love you’s’ before the boys ran off the stage, handing their microphones to the stage people. Niall’s eyes skimmed the backstage area before they landed on Sarah, his beloved girlfriend. Niall couldn’t hold back the smile as he walked over to Sarah and hugged her from behind, startling her. When she realized that it was just Niall she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Hi,” Sarah said, giving him the smile he loved.

“Hi,” Niall breathed into her brown hair. 

“You guys did amazing!” Sarah said after she pulled away from the hug.

“Thanks,” he said, smiling down at her.

“Hey Niall! You coming?” Harry shouted from the door to the dressing rooms.

“Gimme a minute, would ya? I’m saying hello to my beautiful girlfriend here!”

“You saw her two hours ago, mate! And you’ll only be changing for a few minutes. I think you’ll live,” Harry said walking over to them, a smirk prominent on his face.

“Two hours too long,” Niall retorted before smiling down at Sarah and kissing her.

“Ugh! You two are disgusting,” Harry scoffed, but it was obvious he was joking.

“Oi! Don’t be jealous,” Niall teased once he pulled away, deciding to join in on the joking around. Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m not jealous, and I have no reason to be. I’ll find my girl soon enough,” Harry said, winking at Sarah before he walked back over to the dressing rooms. Sarah rolled her eyes; Harry could be so cheeky sometimes.

Sarah chuckled and looked up at Niall, who had his eyes narrowed at Harry in almost a threatening way. His eyes were slightly darker than usual, though Sarah thought it was probably just the lights from backstage. She kissed Niall’s cheek, murmuring, “Don’t worry, Niall.”

Niall looked down at Sarah and smiled, but it seemed kind of forced. “Thanks.” He timidly kissed her cheek before walking over to the dressing room. Sarah noticed that his fists were clenched, and she frowned. She knew that Niall was possessive and got jealous sometimes, but he had no reason to be. Sarah loved him and wasn’t planning on leaving him anytime soon.

Niall entered the dressing room and shut the door, not wanting any of the security guards to see them in the nude. Niall walked over to his backpack where he had left some sweatpants and a T-shirt for after the concert. He pulled them out and began to strip down. He looked over at Harry (not in a perverted way) and narrowed his eyes at him. _Stupid Harry. Always having to look the best and win the girls over. Every girl loves him! It’s not fair,_ Niall thought bitterly to himself as he pulled up his sweat pants. He pulled off his shirt and looked over at Harry again. _Harry has to have the best body, he continued his mental rant as he pulled his white T-shirt on. He always gets the most solos, has the most followers on Twitter, is the most liked, is the better singer...just...damn him._ Niall’s thoughts were becoming dark with the anger that was pulsing through his veins. Niall grabs his white Adidas sweater and pulls it on.

_And then he starts to flirt with Sarah – MY Sarah! It’s ridiculous! He thinks that he’s so great, that he can just get any girl he wants. Well, we’ll see about that. I’ll make sure he never flirts with her again, let alone look at her. Oh...I’ll show him...I’ll make sure he knows not to steal my girl._

Most would say that Niall was being ridiculous for having such thoughts. Most would say that Niall was just being overly possessive and that he was extremely jealous. But the truth was that Niall envied Harry. He hated how Harry was just so perfect while he was just some guy from Ireland who could sing and play guitar and was lucky enough to be put in One Direction. Everybody mainly focused on Harry when it came to One Direction. Harry this, Harry that...and Niall _hated_ that.

Niall shoved his clothes in his bag angrily and threw it over his shoulder, grabbing his snapback as he stormed over to the door. 

“Hey Niall, you alright?” Harry asked from his spot by the black leather couch in the corner of the room. Niall stopped in his tracks and looked over at Harry, fighting back a glare.

 _Yeah, I’m perfectly alright with you flirting with my girlfriend you dick,_ Niall thought angrily. However, he gave Harry a fake smile and said, “I’m fine,” before turning and leaving the dressing room. He closed the door behind him and looked for Sarah again. When he saw her by the snack table he smiled, and all the anger just seemed to wash away. He walked over to her, spinning her around and kissing her on the lips forcefully. Sarah was _his,_ not Harry’s.

“Hello” Niall said, causing Sarah to giggle at the nickname.

“Hey,” Sarah said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. Niall tightened his grip around her waist and brought her closer, kissing her lips hard. After a little bit of struggling, she managed to escape Niall’s tight grip. “Wow. Someone’s being possessive tonight,” she joked.

Niall chuckled and kissed her cheek again just as the other four boys came out. Niall looked over and immediately felt the anger from before. _He’s gonna pay tonight,_ Niall thought to himself. He had no idea where these dark thoughts were coming from, but he really didn’t care at the moment. All he cared about right now was how he wanted to show Harry that Sarah was _his._

“You guys coming?” Louis asked. Niall nodded and grabbed Sarah's hand before leading her down the hall with the boys and the security guards.

They were lead down the hall and outside, where you were instantly surrounded by fans and paparazzi. The fans were screaming and shouting while the paparazzi were snapping millions of pictures, shouting out questions.

“NIALL, I LOVE YOU!”

“SARAH IS IT TRUE THAT YOU’RE PREGNANT?”

“ZAYN, HOW’S PERRIE?”

“GO DIE IN A HOLE, SARAH!”

“SARAH SUCKS!”

“ANYTHING NEW BETWEEN YOU AND ELEANOR, LOUIS?”

“YOU'RE SO UGLY NIALL!”

“ZAYN I LOVE YOU!”

“NIALL YOU CAN'T SING!”

“OH MY GOD HARRY! MARRY ME!”

“WE LOVE YOU HARRY!”

The fans shouts pissed Niall off. _Of course everybody tells Harry he’s the best, and that I suck. What’s new?_ Niall thought angrily, tightening his grip around Sarah. It also pissed him off when fans said mean things to Sarah. Couldn’t they just understand that he loved Sarah and that she made him happy? God, sometimes he hated the fans and the paparazzi.

After a few minutes, they finally made it through the mob and to the van. They all climbed in and buckled their seat belts. Sarah was the last to climb in, and Niall noticed that the only available seat left was next to... _Harry._

Niall watched Sarah and Harry the whole drive back to the hotel with narrowed eyes as they talked, smiled, and laughed together. To say Niall was angry would be an understatement. He was furious. Harry was making Sarah smile and laugh, he was making his girl happy. Harry pulled out his phone and typed something on it before smiling and putting it away. Niall then got a notification on his phone. He pulled it out and saw that it was a Twitter notification. He opened it and read the tweet.

_@Harry_Styles: Great show tonight, New York! Loved your enthusiasm! Having a laugh with @Saraaaaahh._

Niall felt his anger flare up as he read Harry’s tweet over and over again. Harry didn’t say anything specific about Sarah, but the fact that he was joking around with _his_ girlfriend pissed him off. He someone tap his shoulder and turned to his right to see Zayn. 

“You alright, mate? You look kinda pissed,” Zayn said.

Niall gave a reassuring smile (though it was forced) and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine, just tired.” 

Zayn nodded and looked out the window again with a frown. This caused Niall to frown too. He knew that he was probably thinking about how much he misses Perrie right now. Zayn really loved the girl. She made him happy, and if Perrie made Zayn happy, that made the boys happy. They all loved Perrie – as a sister, of course – she was always sweet and was able to make you laugh and smile. No wonder the lad fell for her.

After driving for about fifteen minutes, the van stopped at the hotel. The boys all climbed out, Niall staying behind so he could go with Sarah, and made their way through the crowd of fans and paparazzi.

“I LOVE YOU HARRY!”

“MARRY ME HAZZA!”

“BE MY BOOBEAR LOUIS!”

The shouts went on and on, the boys didn’t stop once. The security guards finally got them inside and the boys clambered into the elevator and made their way up to their rooms. When they reached their floor, the elevator dinged before the doors slid open and they all got out. As they walked down the hall, Niall grabbed Sarah’s hand and entwined it with his.

“I’m gonna miss you tonight,” Niall said.

Sarah was sharing a room with Louis’ girlfriend, Eleanor, who hadn’t come to the concert due to a nasty headache and some serious cramps (it was her time of the month) and was too tired to come. Sarah looked up at Niall and frowned.

“I know, I’ll miss you too,” Sarah said sadly.

“I like holding you in my arms when you sleep. Makes me feel less lonely.”

“Yeah...but hey! You're sharing a room with Harry, so you’re not alone like you were in Boston.” As soon as Sarah mentioned Harry, his thoughts clouded with anger and jealousy. 

But then Niall realized that he could use that as his chance to make sure Harry knew not to touch his girl. They didn’t share a room with anyone else in this hotel, so no one would see what was going on, and he could make sure that they were quiet so no one heard them and came to see what was happening...it was perfect.

“Yeah, I guess that’s good...” Niall said, focusing on his girlfriend again. “But it’s not the same.”

“I know, but we’ll see each other in the morning,” Sarah sighed. 

“Alright. Love you.”

Sarah grinned. “Love you too, Niall. Goodnight,” she said, kissing his lips before walking off to her and Eleanor’s room. Liam and Zayn went off to their room while Louis got his own. _Lucky Louis,_ Niall thought.

“Niall, ya coming?” Harry called from the door to their room. 

Niall nodded, holding back a smirk. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

Harry unlocked the door to their room and walked in, throwing his bag aside. He went to his bed and fell forward, landing face first with his arms and legs spread out. Harry closely resembled a starfish. Niall chuckled at Harry's actions and closed the door, locking it before throwing his bag aside and kicking off his shoes. Niall walked over to his bed and sat down on it, taking off his snapback and placing it on the brown wooden nightstand next to his bed. Niall laid down and looked around at the room.

There was a door near their room door that lead to their personal bathroom. The walls were a dark beige while the carpeted floor was cream colored. There was a window by Harry's bed with silky light blue curtains. There was a flat screen TV across from the beds on the opposing wall, and a desk with a computer on it by the window. Next to the door there was a wooden dresser with six drawers, their gold handles shining. The furniture at the hotel was well crafted. 

Niall looked up at the white ceiling and began to think about what he was going to do to Harry. Niall smirked at some of the ideas that popped up in his head, such as finding a lighter and burning some of his skin, or using his pocket knife to cut his stomach and arms so he would bleed intensely. But then Niall shook his head. He didn't want to kill Harry, he just wanted to make sure Harry knew what would happen if he was caught flirting with Sarah again.

Niall heard Harry yawn and turn on the TV. “I’m tired mate. What time is it?” Harry asked. Niall pulled out his phone and checked.

“Eleven,” Niall answered. _Perfect. That means everyone should be in bed or should be going to bed. Then I’ll deal with Harry,_ Niall thought and smirked slightly, glad that Harry wasn’t paying attention to him.

Harry and Niall watched some random movie that was on, although Niall wasn't paying attention since he was too focused on what he was going to do to Harry. Oh...the things he could do to him were endless. It was so hard to choose.

It was almost an hour later when Harry had gotten up and stretched, stifling a yawn.

“Well, it’s almost midnight. I’m goin’ to bed. You should too, mate,” Harry said. Niall held back another smirk and nodded. Time to get started.

Harry walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and Niall slowly stood up and waited by the bathroom door, as if he was waiting for his turn. Niall cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms, heart pumping with adrenaline as he waited for Harry to finish so he could get started. His eyes were sparkling with anticipation. He was excited.

Then Niall froze, wondering why he had the sudden urge to attack Harry. Normally, Niall wouldn’t be plotting ways to hurt people, so he didn’t know why he suddenly was. But as Niall thought back to the way Harry had _flirted_ with Sarah merely two hours ago and all the other things about Harry that pissed Niall off, he felt the anger boiling in his stomach and he forgot all about how weird it was to suddenly want to hurt your best friend.

As Niall waited, the anger grew more and more intense, to the point where he was shaking, breathing heavily, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. He felt his body grow hot with fury and Niall wished Harry would hurry the hell up.

When Harry finally came out two minutes later, Niall surged forward and punched him right in the face. Harry stumbled back, landing on his back when he fell to the floor and gasped in pain. He sat up slightly and looked up to see Niall glaring down at him.

“Niall? What the hell mate! What was that for?” Harry groaned, standing up. Only then did he notice the red tint Niall’s skin had taken. Then he noticed the darker veins traveling up his hands, arms, neck and face. Finally, it was Niall’s eyes, which had turned pitch black. Harry gasped and stumbled back in fear. This wasn’t Niall.

 _Oh, but I'm not finished yet,_ Niall thought. His mind was nothing but a black fog now. He was no longer thinking about how bad what he was about to do was, and that he should just stop and apologize to Harry. No, he wasn’t thinking anymore. It was almost like he wasn't even there. He was far too gone now. He didn’t even notice the difference in his physical appearance. He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the bathroom wall, black eyes narrowing. 

_“What was that for?”_ he said sarcastically, mocking Harry's voice. Harry flinched at how deep and rough Niall’s voice had gotten and stared down at him with wide eyes. “Hmm...well let’s see. You’re an ignorant, stuck-up _douchebag,_ ” he said, punching Harry in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain, “everybody f*cking _loves_ you,” he pushed Harry’s head – which had fallen onto his shoulder – up and onto the wall, forcing the younger lad to look at him, “and what else...?” Niall pulled Harry off of the wall and threw him out of the bathroom with so much force that his body collided with the foot of Niall's bed. Harry opened his mouth to cry out in pain, but Niall was already in front of him, covering his mouth with his hand. “Oh yeah,” he said, lifting Harry up by his shirt again. “You just _perfect,”_ Niall sneered.

“What?” Harry asked. Niall rolled his eyes and turned around, throwing Harry across the room. Harry flew through the air and landed a few feet away from Niall with a loud thud. Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks, and he was about to cry out in pain when a hand roughly covered his mouth. Harry looked up at Niall, who was glaring down at him with black eyes.

“What do you mean, you may ask? Well, to start off, you've got those bloody curls that everyone loves. I just want to rip them out sometimes,” Niall said as he removed his hand from Harry's mouth. Niall lifted Harry up by his shirt and threw him across the room again, near the window. Thank goodness that it was closed. “You’re friends with probably every f*cking celebrity out there,” Niall sneered as he slowly made his way over to a cowering, whimpering Harry, who was trying his best to back away from him. Niall kicked him in the stomach, causing Harry to scream out in pain. Niall quickly snapped his fingers and Harry’s voice shut off. Harry tried to speak again but nothing came out. Not even a little squeak. _What the hell?_ “You’ve got that bloody voice that every girls finds amazing.” Niall knelt down in front of the trembling lad, not seeming to care that he had the sudden power to take away Harry’s voice. “And you just have to be so bloody good looking! While I,” _**PUNCH**_ “am just some Irishman who can sing and play guitar.” Niall grabbed a fistful of Harry’s brown curls, yanking the younger lad’s head up. Harry managed to whimper in pain, tears falling like waterfalls by now. “When it comes to One Direction, it’s always _Harry this, Harry that._ You get the most damn solos in every album, have the most followers on twitter, and get girls f*cking throwing themselves at you every day. And me? I’m just called ugly and shit,” Niall continued, glaring at Harry before sending another blow to his cheek. Harry gasped in pain and Niall gripped Harry’s shoulder, digging his nails in. “I usually don’t give a shit about that, because we’re mates, and that doesn’t matter. But what really pisses me off is when you go and start _flirting,” PUNCH “with,” **SLAP** “my,” **PUNCH, SLAP** “girlfriend,”_ Niall finishes, burying his fist into Harry’s stomach.

“Wha-” Harry managed to squeak before he was cut off again by Niall grabbing his throat tightly.

“Did I say you could talk? No, so shut up!” Niall growled, picking him up by his throat and pinning him to the wall. “You’re going to pay for flirting with my girl.” Niall tightened his grip on Harry’s neck, cutting off his air completely. Harry’s eyes widened and he gasped for air. He moved his hands to Niall’s, trying to break their grip on his neck. Harry struggled to breathe; his vision was going blurry. He needed air, now. Niall smirked as Harry struggled, enjoying every moment of this. Harry was suffering, and that was good.

Harry continued to claw at Niall’s hands, wishing that Niall would just stop hurting him and just go back to being his friend. Harry suddenly saw his phone on the nightstand by his bed, and got an idea. He lifted his foot and kicked Niall in the balls, causing the blonde’s face to scrunch up in pain. He released Harry and held his hand over his nuts, groaning in pain. Harry gasped for air and wasted no time to run to his phone on the table. Just as he was about to grab it, he was flung across the room and onto the floor again by an unseen force. Harry wanted to scream in pain, but no sound was coming out. He looked up and Niall was giving him scary look. His teeth were bared much like a wolf’s before they attack their prey.

“You little shit,” Niall growled, slowly walking over to Harry. “You’re gonna pay for that,” Niall hissed before going all out on Harry. Punching him. Kicking him. Slapping him. He threw him across the room a couple times. Harry would have screamed in pain if his voice wasn’t mysteriously turned off.

It continued like that for a while, Niall beating Harry until was nearly unconscious. Then, Niall was straddling Harry’s waist, a crazed look in his black eyes as he shoved his hand in his pocket and slowly pulled out a shiny red object – Niall’s pocketknife. Niall flicked it opened and smirked darkly at Harry, who shook his head rapidly. Niall’s evil smirk grew, and he pinned Harry’s arms and legs down to the floor. He roughly grabbed Harry’s right arm, digging his nails into it (although they weren’t very long, they still broke the skin) and blood began to stain Niall’s hands. Harry gasped out in pain, that being one of the only sounds he could make. Niall brought the blade to Harry’s arm and began to slowly cut along his arm, writing out a word. Harry squirmed under Niall, the pain almost becoming too much for the younger lad. He silently screamed and cried, the tears streaming down his bloody and bruised face. Niall continued, taking his sweet time, making sure that it was _perfect._

When Niall finished his work of art, he began to beat Harry again. Punching, slapping, kicking, even cutting his arms and stomach a few times. Occasionally he would wrap his fingers around Harry's neck and would choke him for a couple minutes before he would let him breathe and would go back to beating him again. At one point, he punched Harry so hard that he threw up blood, but that didn’t stop Niall. In fact, it egged him on. Niall swore he even heard a few bones snap as he beat him.

“You’re a pathetic piece of shit,” Niall hissed, grip tight on Harry’s shirt as he held him against the wall. “You’re nothing but a piece of human scum! I’m the superior one here, not you! Those fans should be worshipping _me,_ yet they worship you! Well, I hope they enjoy worshipping your corpse.” Harry’s eyes widened and Niall chuckled darkly. “I’m not going to kill you, yet. I may eventually, if you ever flirt with Sarah again. She is MINE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?” Harry nodded, and Niall took that as his cue to start beating him again.

After who knows how long (it could have been an hour, who knows) Niall stopped beating Harry, who was barely conscious. Niall stood up and looked down at Harry, smirking triumphantly, taking pride in what he did. Harry turned onto his side and coughed up some blood, staining his lips and teeth with the red substance. Harry looked up at Niall through slits, as both of his eyes were now swollen shut. Niall was staring down at him with an evil look in his eyes. He leaned down and grabbed a fist full of Harry’s curls once again, bringing Harry’s face close to his. His black eyes stared into Harry’s swollen ones. “You will not remember this. You won’t remember me beating you. A couple guys broke into the room and beat us up, and they were wearing ski masks, so we couldn’t see their faces,” Niall said in a compelling voice. He released his grip on Harry’s head and watched as he nodded slowly, a dazed look in his eyes. Niall stood up and glared down at Harry again. “Goodnight, Harry.” And that was all Harry heard before Niall kicked his head and he blacked out.

Niall smirked evilly, proud and satisfied with his work. But then he realized that he had to make it look like he wasn’t the one who had done it. So Niall began beating himself, slapping his face, punching his stomach, kicking his shins, hoping that some bruises would appear. He then gave himself a few light cuts and cleaned his knife before put it away. He laid down on the floor and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately as the anger burning in the pit of his stomach finally subsided.

***

The next morning, Sarah quietly knocked on the door to Niall and Harry's room, waiting for an answer. She got nothing in response. Figuring they were asleep, she tried again. Once again, nothing. Sarah sighed and pulled out the extra room key Niall gave her and used it to unlock the door. She quietly opened the door and was immediately greeted with the gory sight of Harry and Niall, bruised and bloody, unconscious on the floor. Her eyes widened and before she knew it she was letting out a loud scream. 

Sarah heard footsteps and suddenly all the boys and Paul were in the room.

“Sarah, what is it?” Louis asked frantically. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, and she couldn't even say anything. So instead she shakily lifted a hand to point to the floor. The boys looked at where she was pointing on the floor and gasped, not expecting to see Niall and Harry bruised and bleeding on the hotel floor. Paul was the first to react, rushing over to Niall and shaking him.

“Niall...Niall, wake up,” he pleaded, shaking the Irishman. Niall groaned before opening his eyes.

“What?” he asked.

“What happened last night?” Paul asked. Niall was confused for a moment until he saw his cuts and bruises. He then looked over to see what he had done to Harry. Oh God...Niall thought, guilt consuming him. His eyes widened at the sight of his best mate, bruised and bleeding and unconscious on the hotel floor. _What have I done?_ Niall thought anxiously.

Niall looked at Paul once again and shook his head. “I-I don’t remember,” he lied; obviously smart enough to not tell them that he had done it. Oh boy, they’d be pissed.

“Oh Niall,” Sarah sobbed, rushing over to her boyfriend and hugging the life out of him. Niall hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in return, still trying to process everything.

Niall didn’t remember everything from last night. He just remembered punching Harry and that was it. It was almost as if he blacked out after that, and like he wasn’t even there anymore. What the hell happened to him?

“I better call an ambulance. Harry’s not waking up,” Paul said, pulling out a phone and dialing the 911. Niall looked up at the boys and Eleanor, who just stood there frozen, still trying to process everything.

Minutes later paramedics were rushing into the room with a gurney. They picked Harry up and placed him on it, strapping him down before rushing out of the room. Some paramedics took Niall as well when they saw that he too had gotten some of the ‘beating’. Niall just went along with them, not saying anything. He was still shocked at what he had done.

The boys, Sarah and Eleanor were led down to the van by Paul and they drove off to the hospital behind the ambulance. During the whole ride, Sarah was sobbing, scared for Niall and Harry. Harry was who she was closest with out of all the boys, besides Niall, and she feared for her boyfriend and best guy friend. What even happened to them anyway?

Soon they arrived at the hospital and got out as they brought Harry and Niall in. They followed, running behind the nurses and paramedics as they shouted out demands and codes to one another. A couple nurses brought Niall into one room while the rest of them brought Harry into the next one, placing him on the hospital bed. They all watched by the door, including Niall, who wanted to make sure Harry was alright before he was patched up, despite the fact that he was the one who did this to Harry. The nurses hooked him up to machines, and Harry's pulse appeared nearly flat on the heart monitor.

“HE’S FLAT-LINING! GET THE DEFIBRILLATOR!” One nurse shouted. A doctor put on gloves and set up said machine before placing two metal plates on Harry’s bare chest.

“One, two, three, CLEAR!” The doctor shouted before the machine went off. There was a pop and Harry’s back arched in reaction, but the heart monitor didn't change. “Okay, again,” the doctor said.

“Charging,” a nurse said.

“CLEAR!” Still no change on the heart monitor. A nurse with blonde hair felt for Harry’s pulse.

“Still no pulse,” she said.

 _No,_ Niall thought in a panic. _This can’t be happening!_

“Okay let’s go again. Three-sixty,” the doctor said quickly and placed the metal plates on Harry’s chest.

“Charging,” a nurse said.

“All clear?” The doctor said.

“Clear,” the nurse said. The defibrillator went off and Harry’s back arched in reaction.

“Still no pulse,” another nurse said.

 _Don’t die, Harry! Please don’t die!_ Niall thought as the tears began to stream down his face. This couldn’t be happening. This was all too much for him.

“Come on, come on,” the doctor said to himself.

The boys were watching with horrified eyes, scared that their best friend wouldn’t make it.

“Come on, Harry,” Louis begged quietly, tears rushing down his face as well. No one could bear the thought of Harry not making it. It would be too much.

“Charging.”

“CLEAR!” The defibrillator went off again and Harry’s back arched once more, and suddenly, the heart monitor began to beep again. Everyone stopped for a moment.

“He has a pulse,” the same blonde haired nurse said. 

The boys all let out a shaky breath, tears gathering in their eyes. He was alive.

“Mr. Horan,” the nurse who was assigned to him said, tapping his shoulder. He turned to look at her. “If you will come with me, please.” Niall nodded and followed her to the next room, thankful that Harry was still alive.

***

Sam scrolled through the web, looking for anything that would be a sign of a case. While scrolling, Dean walked in, with brown paper bags full of fast food.

“Hey,” Dean said. Sam looked up from the laptop and over at his brother, nodding at him.

“Hey.”

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, placing the two bags on the table and sitting across from Sam. 

“Looking for a case,” Sam said, eyes skimming the articles. One popped out and he clicked the link.

_**‘ONE DIRECTION ATTACKED?’** _

“Dean, does the name One Direction sound familiar to you?” Sam asked, looking up at his brother who had just taken a bite out of a greasy cheeseburger. Dean looked at Sam and chewed a little more before swallowing.

“Um, I'm not too sure. It does, but I can’t exactly put my finger on where I’ve heard it before,” Dean said, shrugging and taking another bite.

Sam looked down at the screen again and began to read the article.

_‘Two members of world’s biggest boy band, One Direction, were attacked at the Mondrian Soho. Niall Horan and Harry Styles were found bruised, bloody and unconscious in their room. Police have found signs no of breaking and entering and have no idea on who this attacker is. Security did not see anyone when the boys returned from their concert. More on this story as it develops...’_

“Dean,” Sam said.

“What?” He asked, looking up at Sam with worried eyes.

“One Direction are that really big boy band, remember?” Sam waited for a response. Dean looked deep in thought for a moment before he nodded.

“Oh yeah, I remember them.”

“Well two of their members were attacked at their hotel,” Sam said.

“And?” Dean asked.

“Police haven’t found any signs of breaking and entering and the security didn’t see anyone come up,” Sam said. “So it's almost like someone just-”

“Popped in out of nowhere and attacked,” Dean finished. Dean nodded. “It could be a case.”

“Yeah maybe.”

“I suggest you investigate it,” a familiar voice suddenly said. Sam and Dean both looked up to see Castiel.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Because it's important,” Castiel said blankly. Dean shrugged and nodded, standing up.

“Alright, let's go then.”

***

“Niall, are you sure you don't remember what happened?” The police officer asked. Niall nodded, not trusting his voice. He was terrible at lying, and he was surprised at how well he had done lying to the police officer when she asked him what happened. Though he wasn’t completely lying, since he didn’t remember what happened after he had punched Harry. So in a way, he sort of was telling the truth. Some police officers were checking out his and Harry’s hotel room and were interviewing some of the security guards, seeing if they saw anything. All the boys were now in Harry’s hospital room, waiting for him to wake up.

The officer nodded at Niall’s answer and wrote something down in her notepad, closing it afterwards. “Well, if you do remember anything, give me a call. And when Harry wakes up, call us and we’ll ask him.” Niall nodded, but on the inside he was panicking. He prayed to God that he wouldn’t remember what happened, or that if he did, he would keep his damn mouth shut about it. Then he remembered that he compelled Harry to forget that it was Niall who hurt him and he relaxed a bit, while still feeling guilty for hurting Harry and basically mind controlling him. The officer smiled at Niall, the boys, Eleanor and Sarah before turning on her heel and exiting the room. Niall sighed and looked down at Sarah, who was snuggled into him, her expression blank.

“Are you alright?” Louis asked. Sarah nodded, not looking at him. Niall knew that she was lying, but didn’t push it. She didn’t seem to be in the talking mood at the moment. 

Niall looked over at Harry and frowned. Harry had almost died because of him. What is wrong with him? What kind of friend beats and tortures their friend? He regretted it all now; he wished he hadn’t been so stupid, but it was like wasn't even him anymore, like something just took over. It scared him to know that he was the reason his friend nearly died.

“Niall, you okay? You’re looking pale,” Zayn's voice brought Niall back from his thoughts. Niall looked to his other three best mates and nodded, though in reality he was far from okay. “You sure?” Niall nodded. “Alright.”

They all sat there in silence for a while, the only sounds being the occasional cough and the beeping of the heart monitor.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Damn that sound was annoying Niall. He was tempted to just kick the damn machine so he could actually hear himself think, but resisted, not wanting to be responsible for a huge hospital bill.

After another long period of silence, a small groan came from the bed. All heads turned to see Harry fighting to open his swollen eyes. They all stood up immediately, rushing over. Sarah grabbed Harry’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Immediately, Niall grew jealous, but he pushed his jealousy aside and focused on the fact that his friend was waking up. Harry groaned again, moving his head to the side slightly.

“That’s it. C’mon Harry, wake up,” Sarah encouraged.

Harry groaned once more before his eyes finally flickered open...Well, sort of. They were still swollen from the previous night, so they couldn’t fully open. They could only open half way.

Harry blinked a couple times and looked around at everyone and gave them a confused look. “B-Boys?” Harry rasped.

“Hey,” the boys said softly. Sarah let go of Harry’s hand and pat his shoulder gently.

“Where-” Harry tried to speak, but was too weak to do so. Harry tried again, but a sort of scratchy sound came from his throat. Harry sighed in frustration and looked at the boys with pleading eyes.

“We’re at the hospital, Harry,” Louis said. Harry looked confused for a moment before he nodded in understanding. “Do you know why you’re here?” Louis asked. Harry thought about it for a moment, and a small part of his memory came back from the previous night. All he could remember was someone beating him up in his room. Harry nodded. “Okay good. Now I’m gonna go get a doctor and he's just gonna do some checkups, okay?”

“No need, boys,” Doctor Samuels – the doctor who had lead the defibrillator process – said as he walked in with a clipboard, smiling at the boys as they turned around. They all backed away from the bed, giving the doctor some space so he could do Harry’s checkup. After that, he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, looking down at his clipboard. “Now Harry...you have three broken ribs, you have a grade one sprain in your right wrist, as well as two broken fingers on your left hand, you have a dislocated shoulder, and there is some minor damage to your windpipe, which would explain why you’re having many difficulties talking. Unfortunately for your windpipe the damage is by your trachea, and in order for you to be able to sing again you will need to undergo surgery. Fortunately the damage is not very severe and so it won't have too much of a long-term effect on your singing. If all goes well, the only complication from this will be scarring, but there will still be damage and you may have to go for an x-ray every so often to make sure no more damage is done,” the doctor explained. Niall winced, frowning when he remembered that he was the reason for this. “Now I’ve prescribed you for some pretty strong pain killers. And what I suggest you do is to not move much, get lots of rest, and take a deep breath once every hour. This can help prevent pneumonia or a partial collapse of the lung tissue. Now for your wrist I suggest that you elevate it above your heart as often as you can,” the doctor said. Harry nodded, visibly fighting back the tears.

He had damage to his windpipe. What if he wouldn’t be able to sing after the surgery?

“But we’ve already bandaged up your wrist and fingers, and we’ve dealt with your dislocated shoulder. I’ll come back in bit to talk about the surgery, because it is completely up to you whether you have it or not. Now I better go check on my other patients, I’ll see you in a bit, Harry,” the doctor said before getting up and leaving.

The boys all sat there for a while, taking the news in. It was shocking to hear that Harry had to undergo surgery if he wanted to sing again. Harry had tears slowly rolling down his cheeks at the thought of never singing again. Louis noticed and sighed, walking over to Harry and taking his hand.

“Don’t worry Harry, you'll be fine. Sure there will be some minor damage after the surgery, but hey, at least you’d be able to sing again,” Louis said, trying to cheer Harry up, though he knew he was doing terribly.

Harry sniffed and used his left hand to wipe his face, making sure not to use the fingers. He looked up at Louis and shrugged, looking down again. Louis sighed and was about to sit back down again when he noticed some gauze on his right arm, between his shoulder and his elbow. Louis gently lifted it up and he could faintly make the outline of the cut in his arm.

_Perfect_

“Holy shit! Guys, look at his arm!” Louis exclaimed, waving everyone over. They stood up and rushed over to where Louis was standing, gasping when they saw the word cut deep into Harry’s arm. No one said anything and quickly after that, everyone sat back down.

Silence took over again, and it stayed like that until suddenly Paul walked in, three men following him. All three were unfamiliar, but all wearing suits. Although one of them was wearing a trench coat.

“Boys,” Paul said, “these are some FBI agents. They wanted to talk to you about the incident.” Paul then turned and left the room. The boys, Sarah and Eleanor all eyed the FBI agents nervously.

“Hello boys,” the one with the spiky brown hair said while all three of them pulled out their badges. “I’m Agent Martelli, this here is Agent Armistead,” he said gesturing to the tallest of the three with long-ish and darker brown hair. They flashed their badges for a moment before putting them back in their pockets. “We have a few questions about the attack last night.”

“I didn’t think that the FBI would be involved in this,” Louis spoke, narrowing his eyes at them. Agent Martelli turned to look at Louis and smiled, though it seemed forced.

“Well kid, you’d be surprised at what the FBI gets involved in,” was his reply. Louis ruffled his eyebrows together in confusion but Agent Martelli ignored him and looked around at all of them. “Now which of you are Niall Horan and Harry Styles?” He asked. Niall hesitantly raised his hand and Harry attempted to, but then winced in pain. “Alright, could we be alone with them for a few minutes?” he then asked, looking at everyone else in the room. The others nodded and left quickly, Sarah stopping to give Niall a kiss on the cheek before leaving and closing the door behind her.

“Niall, what happened last night?” Agent Armistead asked, getting right to it. Niall looked up at him and gulped. _Damn, he’s a freakin’ giant,_ Niall thought.

“Um...I don't really remember anything,” Niall said, lying right through his teeth.

“Really?” Agent Martelli asked in a suspicious voice. Niall wondered if the federal agent could hear his heart thumping in his chest.

“If you want us to figure out who did this to you, you need to be honest with us. Are you sure you don’t remember anything?” Agent Armistead chimed in. “I mean, you look considerably better compared to your friend over there.” He nodded his head in Harry’s direction. “You have to remember at least something.”

Niall sighed and sat up in his seat. “All I can remember is some guy just breaking in. He punched me and I passed out. I...I couldn’t see his face because he was wearing a mask...stereotypical burglar shit, ya know...” Niall said nervously, fiddling with his thumbs.

“So there was only one attacker?” Armistead asked. Niall nodded nervously. “And you were unconscious the whole time?”

“Basicaly.”

“Is that all?” Agent Martelli said, still standing over Niall. Niall gulped and nodded again. Agent Martelli eyed Niall suspiciously, and Niall would be lying if he said it didn’t intimidate him, but he stood his ground and waited for the agent’s response. Agent Martelli then sighed and smiled at Niall, though once again, it seemed forced. “Thank you, Niall. We will be looking into it.” He turned on his heel and walked over to his companions, while Agent Armistead went over and stood by Harry’s bed.

“So Harry, what happened last night?” Agent Armistead asked Harry.

“Um, agent, he can't talk. There's some damage to his windpipe,” Niall said politely.

“Thank you.” Agent Armistead then turned back to Harry. “So do you want to just write down what you remember?”

“His right wrist is sprained and has two broken fingers on his left hand,” Niall added on. Agent Armistead smiled at Harry sympathetically then stood up.

“Alright then.”

“He might just remember the same as Niall, probably less, so it's not like we’re getting too much out of him,” Agent Martelli said to Agent Armistead as he walked over to them. This caused Niall to roll his eyes. _That wasn't rude at all._ “Alright,” Agent Martelli said, handing Niall a card, “if any of you two remember anything, give us a call. Okay?” Niall took the card and nodded. “Good. See you later boys,” he said before exiting the room, Agent Armistead in tow. But then they stopped and walked back in. “One more question. Did any of you happen to see anything strange before the attack?” He asked.

“Like?”

“Oh I dunno. Black smoke, people with black eyes. Anything out of the ordinary?” Agent Martelli said. Niall shook his head

“No.”

“Did you happen to smell sulfur?” Agent Armistead asked.

“Um, no,” Niall said, looking at the three agents with a confused expression.

“Alright then. That is all.” Then they left.

Everyone else came back in and stood by the door, asking Niall about what he told the federal agents. Niall told them the same lie he told the agents and once he was finished, he noticed the sudden paleness of Zayn’s skin and frowned.

“Zayn, you alright? You look pale,” Niall said worriedly. Zayn looked up at Niall and shakily nodded.

“I-I’ll be right back,” he said shakily before getting up and rushing out of the room. The boys all glanced at each other.

“That was odd,” Liam said.

“I hope he's okay,” Sarah said quietly.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Harry's mum, Anne, and Niall’s mum, Maura. Everyone’s eyes widened at the sight of them.

“Niall!” Maura cried, rushing over to him and pulling him up in a hug. Niall was still for a moment, shocked, but then hugged his mum back, glad to see her again. “Dad is here too, sweety. He’s just not feeling well today. He’ll probably come see you later.”

“Harry!” Anne cried, rushing over to her son and grabbing his face gently. “Oh my god, my poor baby! What happened to you!” Anne exclaimed, examining the bruises and cuts on Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes shone with new tears, one from the pain he was in, and two because it scared him how he didn’t remember. Harry shook his head, and Anne just brought him closer to her in a hug, rubbing his back gently. “Oh baby, it’s okay. You’re safe baby...you’re safe.”

Harry felt like a child when his mother spoke to him like that, but at the moment he didn't care. He buried his face in her shoulder and let the tears fall. He missed his mum, and was glad to have her visit him in the hospital. Anne ran a hand through his curls, and that calmed Harry down a lot. Harry pulled away and sniffled, wiping his eyes with his good hand. 

“What happened to you two?” Maura asked, examining the light bruises on her sons face. Niall shifted uncomfortably, really not in the mood to talk about the incident since it was his fault.

“N-Neither of us remember, mum,” Niall said quietly. Maura frowned.

“Aw, sweety. Don’t worry, the police will figure this out,” Maura said softly. Niall nodded numbly and sat down, twiddling with his fingers again.

“Maura!” Sarah exclaimed, standing up and hugging Niall's mother.

“Oh Sarah, it’s good to see you again. You keeping my boy out of trouble?” She joked, returning the hug. Sarah pulled away and chuckled, nodding.

“Always.”

 _Not always,_ Niall thought to himself.

“Well that’s good.”

“Oh baby, I’m sorry,” Anne said quietly to Harry, who had finally calmed down completely and just nodded. Harry laid back onto the uncomfortable hospital bed and closed his eyes.

“You tired?” Louis asked. Harry nodded, yawning.

“Alright baby. I'm gonna go back to the hotel. I'll come visit later, yeah?” Harry nodded. Anne smiled and kissed her son’s forehead before turning and leaving. Maura looked down at her son and smiled.

“I'll come see you later, sweety,” she said, kissing his head before turning and leaving as well.

***

“Well that went well,” Dean said as they exited the hospital. Sam scoffed and nodded.

“Yeah, no kidding.”

“Something was off about that Niall kid," Dean said. Sam looked over at him and nodded.

“I agree. It was like he was hiding something,” Sam said.

“Yeah, the kid was probably lying about something. Damn kid probably thinks that since he's famous he can do whatever the hell he wants,” Dean grumbled as he unlocked the Impala.

“Yeah, probably,” Sam said as he opened the door with a groan.

Sam, Dean and Castiel climbed, Castiel sitting in the back while Sam and Dean sat in the front, Dean in the driver's seat as usual. Dean started the ignition.

“By the way Cas, why were you glaring at that kid? I mean, yeah, he was being annoying, and was probably lying through his ass, but still, you were glaring at him the whole time,” Dean said, curious to know what the intentions were behind the angels actions.

“Niall Horan is an Antichrist,” Castiel said, looking at Dean through the rear view mirror.

“Remind me what that is again?”

“A demon spawn born of humans,” Castiel said. Dean's eyes widened.

“How do you know?”

“I’m an angel of the Lord, Dean. I can tell when someone is an Antichrist,” Castiel said.

“So what do we do?” Sam asked.

“Kill him,” Castiel said.

“No,” Dean said immediately.

“Dean, he is dangerous. I know that it was actually him that caused the damage to Harry. He is, as you said, lying through his ass. We have to stop him,” Castiel said.

"But he's still human, and we don't kill people," Dean said.

“You and I both know that that doesn’t always work out, Dean. This boy is dangerous, and so we have to stop him.”

“We’ll find another way,” Sam said.

“How? There's no telling what he'll do. With the powers he possesses he can do anything,” Castiel said, eyes pointed as he looked at Sam and Dean.

“I don’t know," Dean said, “but we’re not killing him. There is also the fact that he is a member of an internationally famous boy band. If we kill him we'll have all kinds of federal agents on our ass and we’ll probably have to move to China or something.”

Dean started the car and drove away from the hospital, he and his brother unaware of the plans Castiel had for later that night...

***

It was several hours later and Niall was now back at the hotel with the boys, Sarah and Eleanor. They were all currently in Sarah and Eleanor’s room because the police were still investigating. Harry had fallen asleep back at the hospital after his doctor gave him some painkillers that made him fall asleep. So they decided that since it was late they would just go back to the hotel and come visit him again in the morning. Zayn was nowhere in sight. He had come home with them, but was in his room. He had said he was tired and wasn't feeling too well when they returned so he decided to sleep.

News of the incident had quickly spread and it was currently the number one most talked about topic in the world. People were constantly tweeting the boys, asking what was going on, or just tweeting about it in general. There were millions of people talking about it on Facebook and Tumblr, and everyone was just wondering who the heck did it.

But they would never know that it was Niall's hands that had done it.

“I still can't believe that someone would do that,” Liam said, breaking the silence that had overcome them once again.

“Yeah, I know,” Louis said while nodding. “It's just sad. I feel bad for Harry. He's worried about losing his voice.”

“And how did they even get past the security anyway?” Eleanor piped up.

“I dunno,” Louis said.

“Can we not talk about this, please?” Niall asked, trying to ignore the guilt that was swirling around inside him. The boys looked at him sympathetically and nodded.

“Alright, sorry Niall. I guess we keep forgetting that this is hard on you too,” Liam said. Niall nodded and looked down at his hands, twiddling with his thumbs.

“It scared me, you know,” Sarah whispered to Niall. Niall looked over at her.

“What scared you?”

“Seeing you both broken, bloody, and unconscious. I was relieved when you woke up from Paul, because I thought you were dead. It scared me because for a minute I thought I would never get to see your eyes again, or hear you talk to me again. That would have broken my heart,” Sarah said sadly. Niall frowned and brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

“I'm not going anywhere,” he said to her.

“Don't be so sure about that.”

Everyone’s heads snapped up in the direction of that familiar voice.

“Agent Pearson?” Niall gasped, standing up and walking over to him. Agent Pearson looked up at Niall and nodded his head in recognition.

“Niall.”

“What are you doing here? How did you even get in?” Niall asked, completely and utterly confused. Agent Pearson looked up at Niall with emotionless eyes and sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he said before a silver blade fell into his hands. Niall’s eyes widened when he saw the blade and he looked back up at the agent, scared now.

“What are you doing?” Niall asked as he slowly started to back away from the agent. Agent Pearson only stepped closer to the Irishman.

“Doing what’s best for everyone.”

 _“Killing him?”_ Louis exclaimed, gaping at the sight in front of him. All the boys – as well as the girls – were on their feet now, ready to tackle Agent Pearson in an attempt to stop him, when he snapped his fingers. Louis tried to take a step forward, but couldn’t. His feet wouldn’t move. He looked down at them and tried to move them, but they wouldn’t budge. “I-I can’t move! I’m stuck!” Louis exclaimed, trying to move his feet again. The boys tried to move forward but found themselves in the same situation as Louis. Niall looked around with wide, terrified eyes and started to back up once he saw that Agent Pearson was slowly walking towards him.

“NO! PLEASE! DON’T KILL HIM!” Sarah cried as Agent Pearson took another step closer to Niall, whose back was now pressed up against the wall. Agent Pearson looked over at Sarah, his eyes glowing with annoyance before he snapped his fingers, and then Sarah fell to the floor in a heap, her body now limp. She was unconscious. Niall shrieked, eyes widening and heart clenching at the sight of his girlfriend’s limp body. He then turned to Agent Pearson, fists clenching tightly and muscles growing tense with the undeniable rage building up inside him.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?”

“I just knocked her ou-” he was cut off by Niall picking him up and throwing him to the opposing wall, causing the agent to drop his knife on the floor. Agent Pearson gasped from the impact, shocked at how strong Niall was, and tried to get up but was slammed into the wall by Niall, who immediately held the blade to his throat. His eyes were now a dark blue, flickering with flames of fury. “ _What_ did you do to her?” Niall growled in a dangerously low voice that sounded nothing like his own. Agent Pearson eyed the blade in Niall’s hand before his blue eyes flickered up to his face, eyes narrowed.

“Listen-”

“Listen? Really? You were just about to kill me, and now you're telling me to ‘listen’? Yeah, like I'm gonna listen to a douche who f*cks with my girlfriend,” Niall said, tightening his grip on the agent with his one hand. He brought the blade closer, almost breaking the skin, and leaned in closer to Agent Pearson. “I don’t know who you are, but I want you out of this room. _Now,”_ Niall growled before he turned them around and threw him across the room with one arm. Agent Pearson crashed onto the floor and rolled onto his back, becoming slightly dazed. The boys and Eleanor gaped at Niall, shocked at how strong he was.

“Niall,” Louis said after swallowing hard, “calm dow-”

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” Niall screamed.

“Niall-” Liam tried to say but was cut off by the glare Niall was sending him.

 _“What?”_ Niall hissed, clenching his fists as he narrowed his dark eyes at him. 

When Liam was about to reply, the room door flung open, banging against the wall. Niall turned around and glared at Agent Armistead and Agent Martelli as they stood in the doorway, panting from what looked like a lot of running.

“Niall, stop!” Agent Martelli said in a stern tone, eyes narrowing at Niall as he watched his every move. It looked like they came just in time.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Niall growled, his expression never changing as he eyed the two agents.

“Niall...I need you to calm down,” Martelli said, putting his hands in front of him in a comforting gesture. Niall just scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll totally be able to calm down after I was almost killed by a f*cking FBI agent!” Niall sneered, his glare returning.

“Listen, we can explain this,” Agent Armistead said calmly, making slow movements towards the furious Irishman.

“Right, sure you can. Go on, entertain me,” Niall said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. The two agents looked at each other before Armistead took another step forward. He was best when it came to handling these types of things.

“Alright, so for one thing, we know that it wasn’t some stranger that came and attacked you and Harry,” he said, obviously choosing his words carefully. Niall got a defensive and panicked look in his eyes and held the knife out in front of him.

“How did you-”

“And we know that you’re confused to why Agent Pearson tried to kill you,” he continued on, taking another cautious step towards Niall. Niall nodded, watching him warily. He didn’t trust this man; he could be trying to kill him like his partner for all he knew. He wouldn’t let him get too close. The agent took one more cautious step towards Niall, who only took one step back in return. Agent Armistead sighed and decided that he would just stay where he was, not wanting Niall to lash out from discomfort. So agent Armistead looked Niall right in the eye, his eyes soft yet firm while Niall’s were still a little dark from anger as well as defensive. “Now, we will explain everything to you if you just calm down and hand me the knife,” Agent Armistead said, holding out his hand. Niall looked down at his hand, his expression showing distrust and slight worry. Armistead could almost see Niall processing his thoughts through his facial expression. It was almost like watching the gears of a clock turn.

Niall continued to stare at his outstretched hand, unsure of what his next move would be. Niall’s palm was growing sweaty, making it slightly difficult to hold the blade of the knife. His fingers were beginning to ache from how tight his grip was on the handle. Niall’s blue eyes flickered up to meet Agent Armistead’s hazel ones. They were soft, showing that he wasn’t going to hurt Niall in any way. Niall’s eyes flickered over to Agent Martelli who as watching the two of them with narrowed eyes, focusing more on him than his partner. Niall gulped under the intense stare and once again looked at Agent Armistead, who still had his hand held out, waiting for the knife to be placed there. Niall licked his dry lips nervously before he hesitantly placed the blade in the palm of Armistead’s large hand. 

Agent Armistead gave a small smile. “Thank you, Niall.” Niall nodded.

“Now expla-”

“LOOK OUT!” Eleanor cried. 

Niall turned around just in time to have Agent Pearson place a hand on Niall’s forehead and his eyes began to project a white light.

“CAS NO!” He heard Martelli shout.

Niall closed his eyes and just wished that Pearson would disappear so that he wouldn’t kill him. Niall never liked Agent Pearson and he knew that the agent felt the same way, but that didn’t mean he should kill him. FBI or not. Niall waited for the pain, for death, but nothing happened. Instead there were gasps. Niall opened his eyes, and realized that Agent Pearson wasn’t there anymore. Niall looked around, confused.

“W-Where did he go?”

“Uh...Niall, look down,” Liam said.

Niall looked down and his eyes widened when he saw Agent Pearson now a little toy figure at his feet. He took in a shaky breath, bent down, and picked up the figure. He examined it. It was in the same position that Pearson was in just moments ago before he became this.

“What the hell?” Liam said confused.

“D-Did I do this?” Niall asked shakily, turning to look at the other two agents. They nodded. Niall dropped the figure and crumpled down to the floor. His knees up to his chest, hands gripping his blonde hair, head down, he started mumbling, “What’s happening to me?” over and over again. His looked around and his eyes were wide, a crazed look in them. To anyone else he would have looked like a severe mental patient. The boys watched Niall sadly, wishing they could help him even though none of them knew what was going on or what to do.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say what the hell is going on,” Louis spoke up after a few minutes of Niall’s constant mutters of ‘What's happening to me?’

“I think I can explain that,” a familiar voice spoke up. 

Every looked over at the door to see Zayn standing there, smirking devilishly.

 _“Zayn?”_ Liam gasped.

“What are you talking about?” Louis asked. Zayn’s smirk only grew darker.

“Boys...I don’t think that’s Za-” Martelli was cut off by Zayn flicking his wrist and Martelli was pinned to the wall. He groaned in pain. Zayn looked at Armistead and did the same thing, pinning the taller male to the wall as well. He too groaned in pain. Everyone else gasped, looking at Zayn with wide and terrified eyes.

“Zay-” Liam was about to say when Zayn looked over at them, his face in the form of a glare and his eyes black. He flicked his wrist, pinning Liam, Louis and Eleanor to the opposite wall. They all groaned in pain, causing him to smirk once again. Zayn then turned to look at Niall.

“Z-Z-Zayn...?” Niall said shakily, taking a step back.

Zayn chuckled, closing his eyes. When they opened again they were once again their dark brown. Niall’s breath hitched. “Yes, Niall?” Zayn said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

“W-What happened to you?” Niall asked shakily. Zayn chuckled darkly once again, shaking his head.

“What are you talking about, Niall? I am perfectly fine,” he said in that same tone.

“No you’re not! Your eyes were black, Zayn!” Niall said.

“Niall, that’s not Za-”

Zayn looked over at the two agents with angry black eyes and held his hand out in front of him, moving it forward. This action pressed Armistead and Martelli further into the wall, causing cracks and dents. Liam and Louis gasped.

“Shut up,” Zayn growled.

“Niall, that’s no-” Armistead tried again, but Zayn just pushed them further into the wall, and a picture that was framed on the wall fell to the floor and broke. Then Zayn stopped and smirked at the pair.

“Sam...Dean...nice to finally meet ya in person,” Zayn said, not at all sounding like himself. He sounded too evil to be Zayn.

“You’re the demon that possessed Bobby, aren’t you?” Sam asked.

“Singer?” The demon asked, ruffling his eyebrows together in confusion.

“No,” Dean said. The demon then smirked when he realized whom he was talking about.

“Yep,” he said, his smirk still evident.

“What is he talking about?” Liam asked. ‘Zayn’ looked over at them with once again black eyes and an angry face as he held his hand out in front of him and pushed Louis, Liam and Eleanor into the wall. They were crying out in pain.

“Stop!” Niall shouted.

Somehow this made Zayn stop. The demon gasped and looked down at his hands, then at Niall, confusion clear in the Zayn’s now dark brown eyes. But then he smirked again. God Niall just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. “Hm, you’re stronger than I thought. Impressive.”

“What are you talking about?” Niall asked.

“Oh Niall, are you really that clueless?” The demon, or as Niall thought, ‘Zayn’ asked. Niall’s eyebrows ruffled together in confusion.

“What?”

“Ah, you really are clueless. Well, Niall, you’ve always knew you were different from other kids as a child, correct?” Zayn asked. Niall’s eyes widened.

“How did you know?”

“And you still know that you’re different from other people in some way, correct?” Zayn continued, ignoring Niall’s question.

“How do you kno-”

“Well Niall, you are different from everyone else,” Zayn said, walking over to Niall and placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re special, ya know. You have abilities that no one else has.”

“What do you mean?” Niall asked, curious to know what he was talking about.

“You can literally do anything, Niall. Your parents knew that,” Zayn said, looking Niall in the eyes. “They knew what you could do, yet they kept them from you. They _lied_ to you for nineteen years. Doesn't that make you angry?” Zayn asked.

Yes, it did. It made Niall very angry. How could they just go and lie to him for nineteen years? He’s special and can do anything! Why wouldn’t they tell him that? It would have prevented all those times where he would just sit in his room alone and wonder why he was so different from everybody else. It would have prevented those times in art class where he drew a bloody scene and wondered why he did so before throwing the paper away. It would have stopped him from secretly crying in his room at night, wishing that he didn’t feel so different, that he didn’t feel this darkness inside him that was trying to make its way out like it did the previous night. Niall’s fists clenched as his sides, and the room began to shake. Dust fell from the ceiling and another picture on the wall fell. Niall was beyond angry. He was _furious._ Zayn looked around the room before smirking at Niall again. 

“So it does. Well, come with me Niall, and you’ll get the answers you’re looking for. No more lies. Isn’t that what you want?” Zayn asked. Dean grunted and looked over at Niall.

“Niall, that’s not tru-”

“Oh really?” Niall said sarcastically. “Because it seems like he’s telling the bloody truth to me. Sure, he’s acting pretty creepy right now, but hey, if I get answers, then I’ll do whatever.”

“Niall, that’s not Zayn!” Sam said. The demon gave Sam a glare and pushed him even further into the wall. Sam grunted in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Zayn, stop that!” Louis cried.

“Shut up,” Zayn said, looking over at Louis with black eyes and clenching his fist. Louis began to choke on his breath, coughing up what seemed to be blood. Louis’ eyes were watering from the amount of pain he was in. He coughed and coughed, blood spluttering from his lips.

“Zayn, stop it, please!” Niall cried, eyes wide and full of fear as he watched his friend cough up blood. Zayn looked over at Niall with black eyes, and then stopped. Louis was gasping now, trying to gain his breath.

“Freakin’ Antichrist,” the demon grumbled, so no one, including Niall, heard it.

“Niall,” Sam said, “that’s not Zayn you’re talking to.”

The demon began to push Sam into the wall again.

“Zayn, let him speak.”

The demon stopped and groaned in frustration. The demon hated how Niall kept stopping him due to the higher power. “You’re more powerful than I thought. Damn.”

Niall ignored him and looked at Sam, waiting for him to speak. “Niall, that is Zayn, but the thing _inside_ him is a demon. That’s who you're talking to right now.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Zayn said, looking over at Niall. Niall finally had enough of ‘Zayn’s’ commentary, so he looked over and glared at him.

“Sit down and shut the hell up,” Niall snapped. All of a sudden a chair came out of nowhere and slid over beside Zayn, who fell into it. Zayn tried to move, but seemed to be stuck. He attempted to speak, but all that came out were frustrated grunts from his closed mouth. 

“Mmmm hmmm hm hm!” The demon said through his closed hips, trying desperately to move or talk again. 

Niall was shocked, but just looked over at Sam and Dean. “Get off the wall,” Niall said to Sam. Sam gasped as the demon’s clutch was gone and he fell to the floor. Luckily he landed on his feet. Sam stumbled for a moment before straightening himself out and looking taking a step towards Niall.

“Okay, so yes, you do have...abilities, per se...” he started off.

“So my parents were lying to me?” Niall said through gritted teeth.

“Calm down,” Sam said, putting his hands out in front of him as he took another step forward. He best handled situations like this. “Just...look...let’s just focus on that fact that the demon was right when he said that you do have abilities...but...it’s not exactly a good thing.”

“What do you mean?” Niall asked.

“Well...that demon over there,” Sam said, gesturing to Zayn’s possessed figure, “possessed your father when your parents...made you,” Sam coughed awkwardly, “...and that was what caused you to have these abilities.” Sam took another step closer to Niall, cautiously, as the poor blonde looked like he might freak out now as he received the information. “And so some of these...abilities...can be used to do bad things. So...it’s just...I know what it’s like to be lied to.” Niall raised an eyebrow at him. “I know what it's like to feel like you're different from everybody else, and I know how frustrating that can feel. I really do Niall...but you can still do what you love to do. You can still live a normal life...but if you want to go with that demon,” he once again gestured to Zayn who was still struggling in his seat, “that’s your choice. But know that if you go with him he’ll still be possessing Zayn, and that you may never see him again. And know that you'll probably never see any of your friends and family again. People will die, Niall.”

“Well don’t sugarcoat it,” Dean mumbled from the wall.

“I’m just telling him the truth, Dean,” Sam said, turning to look at his brother before turning back to Niall and taking one more cautious step towards him. 

“I-I...” Niall said, at a loss for words. He was confused. People would die? He didn’t want to be responsible for that. He already felt terrible for what he did to Harry. The guilt would kill him if he were responsible for people dying.

Niall sighed and shook his head before looking over at his possessed friend. Zayn looked up at him with frustrated eyes as he continued to squirm in the chair. “Get out of him.”

Zayn’s chair slid backwards to the wall by the door and he let out a scream as black smoke flew out of his mouth and through the vent. A long scream emitted from Zayn’s lips as the demonic smoke flew out of him. Liam, Louis and Eleanor watched with wide, shocked eyes. They’d never seen anything like this before. 

When the demon was completely out of Zayn and had left the room, Zayn’s eyes closed and his head rolled to the side. Dean, Louis, Liam and Eleanor then fell from the wall to the floor, stumbling slightly at the sudden movement. Liam, Louis and Eleanor groaned slightly, not used to this pain like Sam and Dean were – sort of. Louis and Liam then ran over to Zayn, kneeling down in front of him.

“He’ll be alright,” Dean said before anyone could ask the question. 

Louis nodded before he shook Zayn’s shoulder gently, hoping that would wake the lad up. Zayn groaned quietly, lifting his head up slightly before his eyes cracked open, now their regular dark brown.

“L-Louis? Liam?” Zayn said in a raspy voice. Zayn coughed into his fist softly before he looked at them again. “What happened?”

“You were possessed,” Dean said from his side of the room. Zayn weakly lifted his head up and looked over at Dean.

“Agent Martelli?”

“It’s Dean. Dean Winchester,” he said. Zayn nodded and then looked down.

“I was possessed?” he asked. He looked up at everyone for confirmation. Louis and Liam nodded, frowning sadly at him. “B-But how? Demons don’t exist!”

“I’m afraid they do, Zayn,” Sam said.

Zayn looked down at his lap, trying to process the information. “I-I don’t remember anything since the hospital,” Zayn muttered to himself.

“Yeah, well that’s because of the demon. You were possessed, Zayn. I’m sorry,” Sam said sympathetically. Zayn looked up at Sam.

“Oh,” he muttered quietly. Liam looked at him sympathetically and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

“How about we all sit down and we’ll explain everything, yeah?” Dean asked.

Everyone nodded. Niall walked over to Sarah’s unconscious figure and picked her up, placed her on her bed, and sat down in the chair by the window. Eleanor sat down next to him while Louis helped Zayn walk over to the bed and sat him down next to him on one of the hotel beds. Liam sat down on Zayn’s other side. Zayn – who was tired and incredibly weak after just getting free of his short possession – laid his head on Louis’ shoulder and closed his eyes, fighting back the sleep that was threatening to overtake him. Zayn yawned and looked over at Niall who was looking down at his lap, twiddling with his fingers.

“To start off, it was you who did that to Harry, wasn’t it?” Dean asked. All the boys and Eleanor looked over at Niall, waiting for him to answer.

Niall didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to talk at all. The guilt was pulling him down. He was drowning in it. It took all he could not to burst out crying right there at the thought of what he did to his friend. But he wanted to know what was happening to him. He was scared of himself, scared of what he might do. He needed to know what was happening.

Niall swallowed thickly before nodding, tears springing to his eyes. “Yes,” he croaked. He heard gasps coming from around him.

“What?” Louis said, shocked.

“Why would you do that to him?” Liam asked, slightly angry at Niall for hurting one of his best mates.

“I-I got jealous,” Niall said, voice shaking from the tears that were threatening to fall, the guilt overwhelming him. “I-I thought that he was flirting with Sarah, and...I got jealous...then I started thinking about...everything...how he’s better at singing, how he has better looks...it was stupid really. A-And I just got so mad that...it...it was like I wasn’t even myself anymore. I-I wanted to make him remember pain whenever he flirted with Sarah...So…when we were about to go to bed...I-I...I attacked him. I beat him and c-cut him with a knife...I-I don't even remember too much of it. I only remember punching him before my mind seemed to go black. I don’t even know how I ended up with the bruises and cuts myself, to be honest. I think maybe I decided to make it look like I got beaten too so n-no one would suspect me, ‘c-cause I’m pretty sure I wasn’t giving Harry the chance to fight me back.” Niall sniffled, looking down as a tear finally rolled down his pale cheek. Niall immediately wiped at it; he hated crying in front of people.

“Niall, that’s still not an excuse,” Zayn said softly, not wanting to make Niall cry again. Despite the news they just received, he still cared for the bloke and he knew Niall regretted it.

Niall sniffled again. “I-I know...” he sighed. “I...I just don’t know anymore. This morning I remembered what I had done to him last night, and I felt terrible...I couldn’t stand knowing that it was my fault when he almost died today...I just don'’ know what's happening to me.” He took a breath. “I don’t know why I suddenly got so jealous of Harry. I don’t know why I got mad when he talked to Sarah. I-It wasn’t even flirting! A-And I don’t know why I wanted to make Harry suffer...I don’t know, okay!” Niall’s voice cracked and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment, as if they were communicating telepathically, before they looked over at Niall.

“Listen, have you ever heard of an Antichrist?” Sam asked cautiously, trying his best to take a calm approach on the situation now after what happened just minutes ago. Niall looked up at him and ruffled his eyebrows before he shook his head.

“No.”

“Well, it’s when someone was born from a demon and a human,” Dean answered.

“And why are you telling me this?” Niall asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, seeming hesitant for a moment, before Sam said “Because since a demon possessed your father when they made you...you got the demons genes...so that makes you one.” Niall sat there for a moment, processing what he just heard, before he shook his head.

“No...no...no...” Niall began to grip his hair and tug at it harshly. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat and tried his best to hold back the tears.

“I'm sorry Niall,” Dean said, “but it is. It’s the truth.”

“Oh God...” Niall whispered, wiping at his eyes to stop the tears from coming.

“Listen Niall...I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to know this so you’ll be able to control your abilities,” Sam said. “You are very powerful, but can be very dangerous. So you need to be careful, especially when you're angry.”

Niall nodded and ran a hand down his face. “I can’t believe this...”

“I know, it’s hard to believe, but it’s true. But just because you’re an Antichrist doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. It just depends on how you use your abilities that determines whether you’re good or bad,” Dean said, walking over and bending down in front of Niall. Niall nodded and looked down at his hands.

“How am I going to explain this to Sarah and Harry?” Niall asked himself.

“We’ll be there for ya, mate,” Liam said, smiling reassuringly and Niall, but Niall just nodded and looked down.

“I’ve gotta talk to Harry,” Niall said, getting up.

“Woah, woah, hold on. You just got hit with a boatload of news. You need to rest,” Martelli said, standing up and putting a hand on Niall’s shoulder. Niall sniffled and nodded.

“A-Alright.”

“What are your names, by the way?” Louis asked. “I mean, it’s obvious that you three aren’t FBI agents. So, who are you?” Louis asked. The two agents looked at each other for a moment before sighing.

“My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean,” ‘Agent Armistead’ answered, pointing to himself when he said Sam and pointing to the other male when he said Dean. They all nodded.

“Alright.”

“Okay then,” Dean said, taking out a piece of paper and a pen, writing something down on it before handing it to Niall. “If you ever have any questions, just call and ask.” Niall nodded and slipped the paper into his pocket. Dean smiled at Niall before turning to his brother. “Well, we better get going,” he said, turning to leave, but then he remembered Castiel. He turned around, picked up the figure and looked at Niall. “Listen...do you mind turning him back...he’s really a nice guy, it’s just sometimes he does stupid stuff.”

“He tried to kill me,” Niall said.

“I know...but we kinda need him...he’s an angel and he’s our friend. Please?” Dean pleaded. Niall sighed and hesitantly nodded. Dean placed the figure on the floor and stepped back. Niall stared down at the toy figure and frowned.

“I-I don’t know how,” Niall said softly. 

“Try imagining him as he was before or something,” Zayn said softly. Niall nodded and closed his eyes, focusing hard on the original appearance of the man. Seconds later he heard a gasp and opened his eyes to see the angel standing there, eyes narrowed at Niall in a cold glare.

“Thank you,” he said gruffly.

Niall looked down. “S-Sorry,” he said quietly, shifting his position uncomfortably. Castiel sent him another glare before he disappeared with a flapping of his invisible wings. Sam and Dean said their good-bye’s before they left. Niall sat back down in his seat and thought about the past few hours.

_Niall was an Antichrist. Oh God..._

“Niall,” Liam said. Niall looked up at his friend. “It’s gonna be okay, mate. We’ll help you through this,” Liam assured.

Niall tried to smile, but couldn’t find it in him to try. “Thanks.”

“We should probably get some rest,” Louis said, trying to change the subject. There was also the fact that Zayn was half-asleep on his shoulder.

Niall, catching on to what Louis was trying to do, nodded and stood up, Liam following him. “W-Where am I gonna sleep?” Niall asked shakily. “The police won’t let me in my room.”

“You can sleep with Sarah if you want,” Eleanor said. Niall looked over at her.

“You sure?” he asked hesitantly. Eleanor smiled softly at Niall and shook her head.

“I don’t mind. I’m sure Sarah will enjoy waking up to the sight of her boyfriend.”

Niall nodded again and stood up, stretching and stifling a yawn. “Goodnight Liam, Eleanor,” Niall said quietly as he walked over to Sarah’s bed. Liam nodded and left the room with Louis and Zayn, while Eleanor went to the connected washroom to wash up. Niall laid down next to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her gently while Eleanor get ready for bed. Niall gently kissed Sarah's forehead and a small smile formed on his face when she unconsciously snuggled in closer to him. Niall tightened his grip on her and closed his eyes, just trying to forget about what just happened so he could fall asleep. “Love you, Princess,” Niall mumbled before he fell asleep

***

Niall sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror the next morning. The bruises were still visible on his face, and Niall frowned.

 _I hope I never do something like that again,_ he thought to himself as memories of the past two nights flashed in his mind. Niall shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to comb the disheveled mess. He then put his snap back on and left the small washroom. Eleanor was sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when Niall walked out. Eleanor smiled softly at Niall, and Niall made a feeble attempt of returning it. Eleanor frowned at Niall and got out of bed, walking over to Niall. 

“Hey, it’s fine. You’re gonna fix things with Harry,” she said softly. Niall shook his head and looked down.

“He probably won't forgive me once he remembers I was the one who did that to him,” Niall whispered.

“Well...it may take some time to fully forgive you, but you’ll patch things up eventually. Harry isn’t exactly the type of person to hold a grudge.”

“You really think so?” Niall asked softly, looking up at Eleanor with shining eyes.

Eleanor smiled softly. “I know so. Now you better get going. Harry may already be awake by now. His surgery is at noon,” she said, pushing Niall towards the door.

“What are you gonna tell Sarah when she wakes up and asks what happened last night?” Niall said as he shrugged his jacket on.

Eleanor shrugged. “I’ll just tell her that we’ll explain when you get back.”

“Thank you, Eleanor,” Niall said softly as he put his shoes on.

“No problem. Now get going.”

Niall nodded and quietly left the room, not wanting to wake Sarah up from her peaceful sleep.

***

Harry’s eyes flickered open and he blinked rapidly, trying to get his vision cleared up. Harry looked around the hospital room, confused, when he remembered why he was there. Someone had beat him. Harry wished he could remember. It frustrated him how he couldn’t remember who had done it to him. The doctors said he might have slight magnesia or a concussion, but they’re not too sure yet. They said they would do a brain scan before the surgery this afternoon.

Oh God.

Harry was nervous about the surgery. The doctor said that there will be slight scarring, making it difficult for him to sing. And what if it didn't go well? What if Harry couldn't sing again? What if the scarring made it too difficult to sing and he couldn't be in One Direction anymore. And he already had to be on bed rest for six weeks because of his broken ribs. What if he had to take a break for even longer because of the surgery? Harry's mind kept running over all the bad outcomes of this surgery.

Harry shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He was going to be fine, the doctor said so. He only couldn't use his voice for two weeks after the surgery, and then he would just have to practice slowly. And he would be able to perform at the concerts, he just wouldn't be able to sing as much. That was all.

Yeah, he was going to be fine.

Harry looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 9:30. Harry sighed and laid back in his bed.

This was going to be a long day. Or so he thought.

Harry heard the door click open and his half swollen eyes flickered over to it. When the door opened it revealed Niall, all by himself. He looked terrible, with red rimmed eyes and messy hair. Harry frowned, not liking how upset the lad look. Niall saw that Harry was awake and flashed a weak smile.

“H-Hey Harry.”

And suddenly, somehow, it all came back to Harry. Everything that happened the other night. Niall punching him. Slapping him. Kicking him. Cutting him. Choking him. Torturing him. Harry shuddered at the memory of Niall's scary dark eyes staring straight into his as he carved the word ‘Perfect’ into his arm with the pocket knife. That hurt like a bitch. Harry's eyes widened at Niall and he tried his best to back away, though he really couldn't since he was stuck in bed and any movement he made caused him pain. Niall frowned at Harry's scared expression and looked down at his feet.

“So you remember, huh?” Niall said. Harry swallowed thickly and nodded. Niall sighed and grabbed a chair, placing it next to Harry's bed, but not too close seeing how Harry was terrified of Niall at the moment. He sat down and leaned forward, removing his snapback and running a hand through his blonde hair. “Look Harry, I...I’m sorry,” Niall said quietly. Harry then narrowed his eyes at Niall. _Sorry, that’s it?_

“I-I know that saying sorry isn't enough to make you forgive me,” Niall continued, surprising Harry, “but I'm not even asking you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I am so sorry. I...I have no idea what happened to me that night...well...I-I kinda do...but I can’t explain it..not now, at least. I don’t think it would be a good idea to tell you now, as you’ll just think I'm a nut job...” Niall huffed, “Maybe I am...”

Harry ruffled his eyebrows at Niall. What was he going on about?

“Last night I kinda received some news that shocked all of us...it's crazy, really...but I guess it’s reasonable...” Niall looked up at Harry, who was still giving him that confused expression. “I guess you just want to know why I did it, huh?" Niall asked. Harry nodded instantly.

Niall took in a shaky breath before he began to explain. “S-So remember how after the concert the other night you kinda winked at Sarah?” Niall asked, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with them. Niall saw Harry nod slightly. “W-Well I got kind of j-jealous...I thought you were flirting with her..but you weren’t, I know that.” Niall cleared his throat. “S-So then I started thinking about how y-you're better than me,” Niall said, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He looked up at Harry who was just giving him a confused look. Niall looked down again. “Like...how you have the most followers on twitter...how you seem to get the least hate...h-how the fans love you the most..and um...how you like have the better looks and body, while I'm not really that attractive, and other things which I had probably told you as I was beating you that night...” Niall wiped at his eyes as a tear fell. “I don’t know why, but I just suddenly wanted to make you suffer. I didn’t like you talking to Sarah so I-I got angry and decided to make sure you remembered pain whenever you t-talked to her...I don't know, my mind just seemed so dark. I-I don't even remember what happened after I p-punched you in the bathroom. Everything was just a blank. I only know what that I did beat and cut you, t-that’s about it...” Niall looked up at Harry with glassy eyes.

Harry stared at Niall, shocked for a moment. Harry would never flirt with Sarah. He wasn’t even flirting with her that night. Harry didn't feel that way about Sarah either. They were just close friends, that was all. Harry always knew that Niall got jealous and possessive sometimes, but he never thought it would lead Niall to do what he did to Harry. It shocked him to think about what Niall did to him. It almost seemed like it was a dream. But obviously it wasn't.

“It was stupid, really...my reason, I mean. Th-That gave me no right to do what I did to you...” Niall sniffled, wiping at the tears that slowly began to roll down his cheeks. “You have no idea how bad I feel, Harry...when you almost died yesterday...a-and knowing that if you did it would be my fault...oh God, that would’ve been terrible if you died.” Niall covered his mouth to try and restrain himself from full on crying. “I was so happy when your pulse returned, because it meant I hadn’t killed you...I would hate myself if that had happened…though I kinda already do.” Niall sniffed again. “Look, the point is...I’m truly, terribly sorry, okay Harry? I promise you that that will never happen again...God what I did to you was just...” Niall couldn't speak any more and just cried into his hands again. The guilt was overwhelming, and sitting here in front of Harry, explaining everything to him while he just started back with swollen eyes and a fat lip, god Niall just wanted to jump off a bridge. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Niall was now full on sobbing, not able to hold back any longer. He wished he could just go back in time and stop himself from doing that. Then this wouldn't have happened. Niall coughed and wheezed as he curled in on himself. His chest bounced with every sob that racked his body. “I’m so sorry!” Niall repeated, wheezing it out. Harry frowned as Niall tugged at his hair. He hated seeing Niall in this much physical and emotional pain, even though he was the one who had hospitalized Harry. Niall’s eyes snapped open as he looked at Harry, his eyes becoming red again. “God you have to have surgery if you want to sing again!” He wheezed. 

“No he won’t,” a familiar voice said. Niall and Harry both looked up to see Castiel standing at the foot of Harry’s bed.

‘Agent Pearson?’ Harry mouthed, cocking his head to the side as he stared at the agent.

“He’s not an agent, Harry,” Niall said. Harry looked over at Niall.

‘What?’

Castiel ignored them both and instead sat on the edge of Harry’s bed. “I won’t be able to heal you completely, but I can help speed up the process,” Castiel said. Harry looked over at him confused. Castiel reached his hand out to place it on Harry’s throat, though Harry did try to move away. Castiel gripped it softly and his eyes projected a bright white light. Harry’s face scrunched up in pain and shock at the sudden bright light. A high pitched ring resounded in the room and Niall covered his ears to block out the noise. This continued for a few seconds before Castiel’s eyes returned to normal and he removed his hand from Harry's throat. Harry gasped and opened his eyes, looking at Castiel.

“Harry, try speaking,” Castiel said. Harry looked at him weirdly before doing what he said.

“M-My name is Harry...” Harry's eyes widened at the sound of his perfectly normal voice. Niall smiled, tears brimming his eyes.

“You got your voice back, mate! Congratulations!” Niall said. Harry smiled at him and turned his head to Castiel.

“Who are you? What are you?” Harry asked, shocked from what just happened.

“I am Castiel, and I am an angel of the Lord,” he answered, staring down at Harry.

“S-So did you heal me?” Harry asked.

“Not completely,” he sighed. “I fixed the damage done to your windpipe and was able to fix your wrist and fingers, but I'm not strong enough to fix your broken ribs. I was only able to speed up their healing process.”

“What are you talking about?” Niall asked. 

Castiel sighed and stood up. “Heaven is not in its best condition right now, and I am only able to do so much. I’m sorry. But your ribs will be completely healed in about three weeks, so your welcome,” Castiel said before he disappeared from the room.

“W-Where did he go?” Harry gasped. Niall shook his head.

“No idea,” he mumbled, looking down. Harry looked over at Niall and sighed.

“Niall...come here,” Harry said shakily. Niall hesitantly stood up and made his way over to Harry's bed. When he was standing next to Harry’s bed, he looked like he wanted to cry, because his injuries looked even worse. “What were you talking about when you said you received news last night? How does that have to do with what you did to me?”

Niall froze and his mind went into overdrive. Should I tell him what I am? He was scared of Harry’s reaction. He figured Harry was probably mad at him for putting him in the hospital, he didn’t want Harry to hate him because he was an Antichrist. He would understand, though.

“Uh…”

“You’re not getting out of this one,” Harry said firmly, noticing Niall’s hesitance. “You nearly killed me because I supposedly flirted with Sarah. I damn well deserve to know what the hell you were talking about.”

Niall flinched at Harry’s harsh tone but nodded, knowing Harry was right.

“Do you believe in the Devil?” Niall asked, mentally smacking himself on the forehead afterwards. _What a great way to start._

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “Yeah, but what does that got to do with anything?”

“Have you heard of an Antichrist?” Niall asked quietly, feeling his heart thump in his chest.

“Yeah, I think I’ve heard it. But Niall-”

“I found out I was one last night,” Niall stated bluntly. He stayed silent and watched as Harry’s face went from shock to confusion to fear. Niall panicked and quickly said, “I know what you’re thinking. I’m not gonna turn evil and try to end the world.”

“G-Get away from me,” Harry choked out. “Get the hell away from me, you-you demon!”

“I’m not a demon!” Niall corrected Harry, eyes going wide as panic settled in. This was what Niall feared; Harry hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. “I’m not evil, I swear! The other night was a mistake! I promise that I’m good, Harry!”

Harry shook his head, trying to crawl backwards on his bed to get as far away from Niall as possible. “If you were good you wouldn’t have done this to me!”

“I’m sorry!” Niall exasperated. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he felt his heart break at the umpteenth reminder that he hurt his friend. “I’ll make it up to you, I swear! I regret everything I did! If I could take it all back, I would! You don’t think I hate myself for putting you here? I wish it was me here instead of you! I deserve it!” A tear rolled down Niall’s cheek and he wiped it away, feeling pathetic and hopeless. “Please believe me, Harry.”

Harry looked at Niall doubtfully, body still tense as he looked Niall up and down, as if trying to see if Niall was lying. He must have figured Niall was telling the truth, because he said, “You’re not going to hurt me again?”

“I won’t,” Niall replied, voice soft.

Harry nodded and let out a shaky breath. “I don’t trust you.” Niall opened his mouth to protest, but Harry gave him a look that silenced him. “I have every right not to trust you. But…if you work hard enough, you can earn it. Show me that you’re really good and maybe I’ll trust you again. I don’t want to hate you, and we’re on tour together, so we can’t be hating each other anyway.”

“So you forgive me?” Niall asked hopefully.

“No, but I’m going to try to,” Harry said honestly. Niall slumped, knowing why Harry didn’t forgive him but a little happy that he was going to try to. That was better than having Harry hate him.

“Alright…thank you,” Niall said quietly. He gave Harry a timid smile and sat down on the chair again.

Harry nodded. “Don’t screw this up,” Harry warned him.

“I won’t.”

And he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> So...that was really long.
> 
> I know the ending was shit. I cut out a few scenes since this was like eight chapters long. If you want to read the full story, it's called "The Antichrist" and it's on my Wattpad. Also, the ending is different.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
